According to the state of the art the Mexican Patents MX 161751 and MX 180756, pressure-sensitive water saving devices are protected; however, there are patents in other countries that do not meet with the object of supplying with a single water saver and flow controller, regardless of the water pressure in the pipeline or the opening of the taps, a minimum water consumption of 4.0 liters/minute at a minimum static pressure of 0.2 Kg/cm2, and provide a maximum water consumption of 10.0 liters/minute at a maximum static pressure of 6.0 Kg/cm2. Because of which the stopper design does not meet the minimum and maximum consumption; therefore, they only meet the water consumption in low, medium or high pressure. In the above mentioned patents, the cylindrical stopper is flat on the upper part and causes a high pressure drop and loss of flow at low static pressure, and thereby do not meet the minimum water consumption, rather than they only meet the specific water consumption for which were designed; due to the aforesaid there is a need to develop a needle-type stepped cylindrical stopper according to the current invention, which in its two design embodiments has two sections each one, that combined automatically control water consumption from low static pressure to high static pressure, regardless of the water pressure in the pipeline or the opening of the taps. The existing water saving devices are not automatic and in order to provide a specific water consumption according to water pressure in the pipeline, they use different designs of flow restriction devices or manual flow controllers, that only serve to a certain pressure and consumption with the risk of consuming more water than the necessary specified for low, medium or high pressure. With current designs of restriction devices, the water consumption can not be controlled automatically, since such consumption varies according to the water pressure in the pipeline and the opening of the taps; therefore, once the design of water restriction device has been calibrated to provide a consumption depending on pressure and opening of the taps to increase or decrease the water pressure in the pipeline and varying the opening of the taps or manually moving the water saving device, occurs a considerable increase or decrease in the water consumption.
Due to the above mentioned, there is the need of develop the current needle-type stepped cylindrical stopper, which in its two design embodiments has in each one two sections, that combined, automatically control the water consumption from a low static pressure regardless of the water pressure in the pipeline or the opening of the taps.